Akatsuki diMOS
by chizuruarai
Summary: Akatsuki diMOS edited ! Mengingat karena yang lama sangat sangat sangatlah amburadull.Akatsuki masuk SHS, coy. Tapi sebelum resmi 'n bener-bener jadi murid merka harus menjalani ritual yakni MOS. OHHH NOOO ! RnR plisss ..


**Moshi-moshi minna-san, saya author baru di sini. Ini vanpik pertama saya [readers : yaiyalah ! *sweatdropped*] jadi maklumi saja bila masi banyak mistertypo -?- berkeliaran dimana-mana, garing, jelek, gak berpengalaman banget dan seabrek kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Mohon bantuanya ya senpai-senpai, sensei-sensei, kouhai-kouhai [mang lo siapa ? Elo kali yang jadi kouhainya *digebuk wajan* Author: AAAMPUUUNN !] Pokoknya saya minta kritik yang membangun dan istilah-istilah di FFn ni yaa, senpai-senpai yang baeeeeeekkk *Author sujud-sujud*. Yaudah, tariiiikkk banggg ! *kenek mode kumat***

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto©Masak Shi 'Mas' Kashi Moto?** *ditendang ampe kutub* okeoke , **RALAT !**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-ojisan **[Om Kishi : OGAHHH GUE PUNYA KEPONAKAN KAYAK LO ! *author gantung diri di pohon kencur*]

**Akatsuki di-MOS©-ciro violet**

**Dan semua-semuanya yang telah terlibat di fanfic ini 50:50 punya saya dan punya 'siapa'**

**Summary : Gimana ya jadinya kalau para Akatskuter di-mos? Dah kebayang 'kan? Aku aja belum *dilindes kereta*. Pokoknya gitu lah. Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame tapi Ripiuu aja ! Mind to RnR ? Silakan. *sapi eye jutsu* **

**Warning : ASLI Garing tanpa bahan pengawet -?-, OOC, Abal, Nista, Jayuzh gile !.**

**Rated : K+ ato T yaa? Terserah readers saja deeh~ *readers : ni bocah lama-lama kubunuh juga deh***

**CHAPTE' 1**

**^ AKATSUKI DI-MOS^**

Di pagi yang gelap gurita-?-berdirilah gubuk tak layak pakai yang mewah [baca : MEpet saWAH]. Hiduplah species manusia, hiu, venus flytrap, boneka yang semuanya hampir punah kemudian berbhineka menjadi satu organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Walaupun jabatannya sudah mafia kelas kakap Akatsuki tetap menuntut ilmu hlo. Katanya biar anggotanya pinteeeraaaan dikit. [author:huuft ! aman, gak diamuk. Tu 'kan bodo! Gak tau kalo ku nistakan. HOHO *akatsuki:sweatdroped*] Dan hari ini adalah hari pra-masuk SHS buat Akatsuki.

"Berbi? Cek! Gaun Berbi? Cek! Sampo buat Berbi? Cek! Make-up set? Cek! Oke semua siap!",kata berbi cowok berambut merah yang ASLI bikin nosebleed kalo saja dia bukan Barbie Addict. Dan boneka itu bernama Saosri , eeh maksudnya Sasori.

"Danna un, mau sekolah ato bukak salon Barbie, sih un ?",kali ini giliran si Jinny versi Akatsuki yang ngomong.

"Suka-suka gue ! Elo juga ngapain tanah liat sebagor gitu? Lo kira kita masih TK? Kita SMA, bodoh!", kata Sasori

"..mangga muda..mangganya para remaja,un..",dendang Deidara (dipersis-persiskan) seperti Bang Haji RomoIromo. T E R L A L U. Sasori sweatdropped.

"Ayeeeeee.. Hoyeee hoyeeee. TOBI ANAK BAEK UDAAAH SMA !", teriak satu-satunya bocah autis pake megafon pluuus kuah.

"Buueeeh. Biasa aja kaleee … pengen eksis? Jangan autis pliss -?-", kata pemuda yang positip terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan alias KERIPUTAN *di amaterasu*. Tau kan readers? Dia adalaaah Itachi.

"Eksis ttu apa senpai? Yang di iklan itu ya? Tobi anak baek mau. Kata Kakuzu-senpai pake itu ngirit",kata Tobi dengan polosnya, plus promosi tentu saja.

Sedangkan, Kakuzu yang lagi asyik prepare sama pacarnya yang baru alias DUIT 10-an yang baru tiba-tiba bersin hebat sambil muncrat-muncrat gara-gara diomongin sama Tobi.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUAAATCHIIUUU",semprot si Kakuzu. Lantas, pacar-pacarnya yang baru dibelainya tadi terbang kemana-mana karna gak tahan ma nafas busuk milik Kakuzu. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK ! MY HUNNI BUNNI LUVLI MUNII MUAH MUAH" *muntah*

**Sementara itu…**

"KISAAME ! Cepetan woy, kebelet boker nih gue.", kata si psikopat ubanan pengikut aliran sesat Dewa Jashin dengan gedor-gedor pintu pluss ngampet-ngampet.

"Hey, Hidan bang-piiiiip-[sensor] sabar dulu, ngapa ? Ikan Arwana gue blum ku sikat gigi ni -?-, si Ikan Hiu ku tersayang juga blum keramas, Ikan koi-ku juga blum gue cebokin -?-, Ikan Badut gue juga belum bisa nglucu -?-, lalu … .", cerocos si siluman Hiu dengan panjang kali lebarnya.

"SARAP YAAA LU, KIS ! CEPETAN BANG-piiiiiip- GUE MAU KELUAR !", teriak si Hidan pake toa masjid.

"Duh, kasih aja ke Zetsu. Siapa tau dia butuh pupuk ?", kata Kisame. *hiyeeek*

"Woy, kantong semar !", teriak Hidan kepada satu-satunya tanaman hias di Akatsuki.

"Gue Venus Flytrap, goblok !", kata si Zetsu yang gak trima di bilang 'kantong semar'.

"PEDULI SETAN ! Butuh pupuk gak lo? Kebelet boker gue.",kata si Hidan sambil ngampet setengah idup.

"GAK SUDI GUE ! BOKER AJA DI MUKA DEWA KESAYANGANMU ITU !", sahut Zetsu dengan tampang se-innocent mungkin.

"APA LO BILANG ! MATI KAU KANTONG SEMAR BUSUK !", kata Hidan mencak-mencak.

"GUE GAK TAKUT ! DASAR PENGIKUT DEJE UBANAN ! JELEK", olok Zetsu sambil mengibar-ngibarkan daun venus flytrap kebanggaannya -?-. Setelah ini, kejadian Hidan yang kebelet boker terlupakan, digantikan dengan peperangan antara Si Belang Zetsu dan Sang Psikopat Hidan. Dan seharusnya tugas sang Leader adalah mengayomi anggota-anggotanya dan kalau pas anggota nya baru berasyik perah gini sang Leader harusnya melerai. Tapiii …

'Aahh.. ntar SMA cewek-ceweknya mesti cantik semua, uhhh seksi pula. Yayang Konan mah kalah.',batin preman berpiercing sana sini dengan ngiler-ngiler secara tidak elitnya *di rinnegan*

'Waahh. Di SMA ni ku pasti terkenal deh. Cewek-cewek pasti rebutin aku. Oohh.. Jadi bingung deh ntar milih siapa. Sakura? Hinata? Anko? Ataaaaauu Tsunade?', ngalamun preman tadi alias sang leader kita yaitu Pain. Sambil nosebleed-nya yang (lagi-lagi) tidak elit-nya. Padahal, belum tentu dia bakal ada yang nge-vans. Siapa mau, coba? Syukur-syukur deh Konan udaah mau jalan bareng ma si Pain Playboy itu ! *di tusuk pierching*

Konan yang melihat aksi seme-nya itu langsung masang tampang curiga.

'Ni bocah pasti dapet vidio bo-piiiipp- baru lagi deh. Ohhh.. awas aja', batin si manusia kertas, Konan.

"Woy, Bakul pierching !", kata si Konan. Jiaaahh.. Logat Jawanya keluar deeh *swt*. "Ngapain lo mimisan gitoh ? Piktor yaa luu.", kata Konan curiga.

"Ahh.. Gak kok sayang Konan.", dusta Pein

"Gak usah boong deh lo !",desak Konan.

"Gak", kata Pein (dusta lagi)

"Ngaku aja deh. Ngapa gak bilang aja ? Gue kan mau 'itu' juga.", kata Konan tak tahu malu. [GUUUBRRRRRRRRAAAK, semua yang denger padha mati berdiri saking syok-nya cewek-cowok sama aja (-,-)'*] Setelah semua kejadian yang superduperaneh tadi, Akatsuki akhirnya siap berangkat ke sekolah barunya *fiuuuhh*. Sasori dengan pakaian serba barbinya, Deidara dengan tas lempungnya -?-, Tobi dengan seabrek bekal lollinya, Itachi yang persis dengan sales alat kecantikan, Kakuzu dengan koper duitnya, Kisame dengan akuariumnya, Hidan dengan sesajennya, Zetsu dengan alat kebunnya, Pain yang sembunyi-sembunyi bawa majalah PlayGrup-nya, dan Konan dengan koran-korannya [ini mau sekolah atau mau ngapain sih, haa?].

"Yosh ! Berangkat !"

Setelah pergi ke ujung dunia, dehidrasi di Sunagakure, hilang ditelan hujan Awegakure, hipotemia di kutub utara, digebukin massa. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Konoha Senior High Sekulling.

"Heh, kalian ! Siapa suruh dateng telat, haa ?"

**-TeBeCe adalah .. apa yaa ? (-)a-**

Fiuuuhh.. akhirnya Chap 1 selesai juga. Gimana readers? Garing banget yaa? T-T. Gomen gomen gomen, maklum saja saya masih belajar. Gomen juga, fic-nya masih seupil gini. Maka dari itu, saya mohon banget bantuannya yaa. Kalo jelek, jangan di-flame cukup di kasih kritik yang 'nusuk' aja yaa. Pokoknya saya akan terus berusaha *semangat 45*. Dan sekarang waktunya …. Author dan pembantunya-nya a.k.a adik author sendiri a.k.a diazcatlup ON AIR . *author di timpukin batu ma adiknya ndiri ? T-T*

Diaz : moshi ffn lovers,perkenalkan saya diaz yang (terpaksa) jadi adik si author abal ini.

Author(Rere) : ngapain lo numpang tenar di sini, hah ?

Diaz : suka-suka gue, teme nee-chan !

Rere : baka imoto, tidur aja deh lu. Ganggu aja ! Hush hush hush..

Deidara : uddah, saatnya baca review. Ayo,un !

Dari chippyu  
2010-08-14 . chapter 1

wkwkw ngakak deh! tapi kurang panjang! TAMBAH! #dicekek author

nulisnya masih ga rapi. kalau bisa, authors note dikurangi selama cerita berlangsung. overall, ga garing kok. chap depan ditunggu!

osh!

Rere : hehehe, makasih. Hiks *terharu*

Hidan : jangan sok dulu, tulisan lo masih gak rapi, tauk ! Pendek lagi ..

Diaz : emmm.. iyaa, emang pendek. Memalukan. Ckckck.

Rere : Huuuuaa~ gomen minna-san, saya masih belum pengalaman. Gomen juga belum bias apdet, malah ngedit ni fanfic bobrok *didepak chippyu*. Saya belum ada ide, lagian ni ku juga sakit T-T *gak ada yang tanya*

Dei-dei chan, ada ripyuu lage ? :D

Deidara : Ogah,un !

Itachi : Dia ngambek gara-gara lo panggil –chan tuh. Gue aja deh

Dari MaidoKatoxXnartian  
2010-08-14 . chapter 1

Hm, ini bukan maksud nge-flame, ya...cuma kritik yang membangun :).

Pertama, disini masih banyak typo. Tolong diperhatikan lagi ya. Diedit kalo perlu.

Kedua, author's note (yang dikasih bintang-bintang itu loh) jangan kebanyakan. Readers jadi gak enak bacanya. Kayak *author di amaterasu* de el el itu gak usah kebanyakan. Justru yang begitu malah agak mengganggu alur fic.

Ketiga, kayaknya ratenya T deh. Bisa diliat dari bahasa 'warna-warni'nya Hidan, sama kata-kata Pein.

Keempat, ini masih prolog, kan? Kalo bisa diterangin kalo ini masih prolog, gitu.

Kelima, kayaknya alur cerita agak cepet. *jiaah, kayak fic-nya gak kecepetan aja*

Nah, saya sudah memenuhi request *?* anda kan? Nggak nge-flame tapi ngasih kritik. Oh iya, saya juga masih kouhai disini. Tapi udah senpai buat jadi reader, hehe. Istilah-istilah FFN akan saya PM ke kamu.

Ja ne~!

Zetsu : Nah hloh, kualat lo ma gue .. !

Diaz : Kualat gimana ? Lo sama kantong semar kan sodara *swt*

Zetsu : Cakepan gue ..

All : *muntah muntah minus Rere*

Rere : Hiks. *nangis darah* Makasih, MaidoKatoxXnartian atas kritiknya**. **Saya jadi tau kalau saya masih peeemulaaa sekali. Ini sudah saya Edit. Ga ngevek ya ? Hiks T-T

All : Memalukan. *sweetdrop jemaah*

Hidan : Makanya, itu fanfic dibaca dulu udah layak PUBLISH ato beloon,bego !

Rere : Eh? Sesama orang bego gabole saling mengejek.. *di santet Hidan*.

Diaz : Pokonya maafkan baka mbak saya yaa, MaidoKatoxXnartian-kun. *seenaknya aja pake –kun, ditendang*

Rere : Saya berjanji akan lebih baik. Hossssh ! Dei masih ngambek ni ? *nglirik ke Dei yang lagi ngisep jempol di pojokan* Sasori aja deh yang baca ripyuu slanjutnya..

Sasori : *brenti nyalon Berbih*

Dari Yuki no Kitsune  
2010-08-15 . chapter 1

nggg,,

author baru yyak..?

salam kenal iia..

ceritanya bagus,,,

tapi perasaan saiia apa emang alur'a kecepetan yya..?

masih banyak typo..

saiia salah satu penggemar akatsuki,,

request iia..

alur'a agak d'panjangin..

iiank typo d'perhatikan lagi..

jangan terlalu banyak cerita diri sendiri..

keyhh.

dahh bagus qocc..

Diaz : Salam kenal juga. ^^

Rere : Gue yang jadi Author kale. Salam kenal juga, Yuki no Kitsune. Makasih masukannya, yaa -emmm..- senpai ? Aku akan lebih kerja keras lagi. Iyaa.. alurnya pendek banget *malu*, di chap depan muga-muga aja bisa lebih panjang.

All : Kita doakan saja. Amin.

Konan : Pokok'e ripyyuu lagi ya. Dan tolong bantu author yang blo'on ini.

Rere : Gomen. ON AIR-nya panjang banget dah. Maaf juga telah menganggu kenyamanan anda-anda. *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Eh.. Kakuzu ma Pein mana yaa ? *celingukan*

Hidan :Eh.. masih ada, bego !

Rere : Eh ? *cengooh*

Dari Kikoyoe aoi hinamori  
2010-08-19 . chapter 1

Fanficnya lucu banget senpai!Senpai,dichap berikutnya Akatsukinya dibuat lebih lucu lagi ya!

Ehh.. liat kan lo semuaa ! Aku dipanggil 'senpai'. Ihiirrrr~~ *nari-nari gaje*

Diaz : Kami-sama, apa salahku hingga aku harus menjadi adik dari orang sarap ini ? T.T

Itachi : Hn

Hidan :Sudahlah. Mari sodara-sodara kita tutup acara ini dengan ucapan Alhamdulillah. *hlah ?*


End file.
